MIMPIKAH?
by blackcorrals
Summary: Bagaimanakah pengalaman mimpimu? Apakah berakhir indah? Ataukah sebaliknya? Pengalaman setiap orang pasti berbeda-beda. Dan di sini, akan ku ceritakan sebuah mimpi yang baru saja kualami.. /warning: OC, EYD, Typo(s), alur ngebut, etc.
_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MIMPIKAH?**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Boboiboy chara milik Animonsta**_

 _ **Warning; OC, gaje, EYD, Typo(s), alur ngebut, bahasa acak-acakan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Bruukkk…_

"Huahh., nyaman-nya~"

Aku menggeliat nyaman di atas kasur kesayanganku. Uuh., rasanya sungguh nikmat. Penat seharian mengerjakan tugas berasa hilang seketika. Kelopak ini terasa berat untuk terbuka lebih lama. Kulirik sekilas jam dinding yang bertengger manis di kamarku. Pukul 12.00 wib.

'Huhh., tak ada salahnya kan, kalau aku beristirahat sebentar?'

Perlahan kelopak mataku mulai terpejam. Kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Ku coba menyelami dunia mimpi. Hingga., kurasakan sebuah pergerakan lain di atas ranjangku.

'Uuh., apa lagi sekarang?'

Aku kembali tersadar. Dengan jengkel, ku palingkan wajahku ke asal 'gangguan'.

'Oh., bisakah dia tak menggangguku beberapa menit saja? Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang!'

"Ngghh., ada apa?"

"Kak, bangunlah! Mari temani aku nonton tv!"

"Uuh, Taufan.. nanti saja! Kakak capek. Kau main sendiri dulu, yak.," timpalku kemudian.

"Uuh., Kak Corra nggak asyik!"

Samar-samar kulihat dia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Hey., jangan lupa menutup pintunya!"

 _Brakkk…_

Aku mengangkat bahu. Dan mencoba kembali menyelami dunia mimpi..

.

.

Skip…

"Kak Corra~ ayo bangun! Temani aku main.. Ayoo kak, banguunn~"

'Oh, tidak! Dia mulai lagi!'

Ku tutupi wajahku menggunakan bantal, dan berusaha mengacuhkannya. Namun, ia tak kehabisan akal. Dia menaiki ranjangku, mengguncang tubuhku dan melompat-lompat kecil.

"Ayo! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!"

Oh! Ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Stok kesabaranku sudah habis. Ku lempar bantalku kesembarang arah.

"TAUFAN! KELUAR! SANA MAIN SAMA GEMPA! KAKAK CAPEK!"

 _Bruukkk…_

 _Sunyii…_

Akhirnya., aku bisa tidur dengan tenang. Kupejamkan mataku dengan damai. Rileks.. hingga aku tertidur.

Namun., kedamaian itu berubah seketika. Perlahan-lahan, kurasakan udara di sekitarku terasa seram. Angin dingin serasa menyeruak dari berbagai arah.

'Uuh, mungkin hanya perasaanku.,' aku mencoba berfikiran positif. Dan., memang aku memasang kipas pada kondisi menyala, karena udara yang terasa panas.

Tapi, tidak! Sekarang aku mulai merasa seram. Padahal masih siang. Dan aku ingat betul tak ada stok jendela di kamarku, pintupun tertutup rapat. Dan tak mungkin sebuah kipas angin dapat menciptakan sensasi seperti ini.

Aku semakin memejamkan mataku lebih erat. Kondisi seperti itu terjadi selama beberapa menit -entahlah-. Aku pun mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Akupun mencoba untuk bangun dan berteriak.

'Eh? Kenapa badanku tak bisa bergerak? Dan kenapa lidahku terasa kaku?'

Aku panik. Ini sudah berada di batas akal sehatku -Dan jangan lupakan tentang sifatku yang agak-agak dengan hal seperti 'itu'-. Aku mulai membaca surat-surat pendek dan apapun yang dapat ku hafal. Tapi, karena terlalu panik.. hafalanku jadi kacau dan berakhir berantakan.

'Ya, Allah. Tolonglah hambamu ini.,' /sorry4non-moslem.

Aku semakin panik dan mencoba berfikir keras. Dan akhirnya, akupun berhasil terbangun. Aku berjalan keluar kamar. Tapi, ada yang aneh! Kenapa badanku terasa ringan sekali? Kulihat keadaan di ruang keluarga. Ada Gempa dan Taufan di sana. Dan., entah kenapa mereka seakan mengacuhkanku.

"Hey., Gempa! Taufan! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyaku sembari mencoba mendekati mereka. Tak ada jawaban. Mereka tetap bungkam., aneh.

Dan akupun mulai menyadari satu hal. 'Kenapa badanku terlihat transparan?' batinku menjerit.

Aku semakin panik ketika menyadari hal tersebut. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Tiba-tiba., sekujur tubuhku kembali merinding hebat. Dan aku sadar, mataku masih tertutup. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa melihat keadaan kamarku? 'Oh, tidak!'

Akupun kembali membaca surat-surat pendek yang ku tahu. Kali ini dengan lebih tenang. Dan kau tahu? Berhasil!

"Hah.. hah.. hah.,"

Aku terbangun dengan kondisi 'berantakan', dengan badan yang terasa lemas dan sekujur tubuhku yang berkeringat dingin. Nafasku masih belum stabil saat aku memperhatikan jam dinding. Pukul 02.00 wib. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, akupun segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Berwudlu dan segera menunaikan kewajibanku sebagai umat muslim.

.

.

.

End…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Maaf kalo alurnya ngebut banget dan bahasa yang acak-acakkan. Dan apakah pembaca agak heran saat membaca 'cerita' ini? Apakah ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa ada nama Corra di fic ini? Jawabannya adalah; karna ini bener-bener pengalaman asli Corra. Baru aja (beberapa jam yg lalu). Dan Corra masih merasa lemas saat nulis ini fic. Jadi, semacam curhat gitu :b**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ok, cukup sekian. Corra ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada yang telah meluahkan waktu untuk membaca fic absurd ini.**_

 _ **Dan terakhir., apakah ada yang pernah 'mengalami' kejadian serupa?**_

 _ **RnR please ^^**_


End file.
